


缠

by haveagoodnight



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/F, GNZ48 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveagoodnight/pseuds/haveagoodnight
Summary: 同人
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 40





	缠

**Author's Note:**

> 不要从想象里认识一个人。

舞蹈课，大家坐在地上，围成一个半圆，留着前面的空地给练习展示。唐莉佳靠在洪静雯的肩上看着左婧媛的舞蹈动作，心里吐槽她的动作柔软而略带拖沓。太瘦了，没有肌肉，不然动作可以再利落点。

“好的，进步了，”老师鼓了下掌示意可以暂停，又接着说，“虽然还是有点软，但是比以前是进步了，很棒。”听到这话，左婧媛冲老师挑了下眉，扬起了微笑：“老师，人家最近可是有加训的。”老师闻言笑了一下：“你选的这首歌是双人曲吧？”然后冲着坐着的成员问：“有谁练过这支舞吗？来跟我们左左合作一下。”

听到这话，洪静雯马上耸了下唐莉佳靠着的肩膀，侧下头，带着兴奋的声音问她：“你不是练过？”唐莉佳被她的动作弄得坐起身，引起了大家的注视。她只能无奈地瞪了一下洪静雯，然后朝大家笑了一下，站起身说：“老师，我来。”

站着的左婧媛愣了下，微微低下头，刻意躲着她的目光，避免和她对视。

什么东西？唐莉佳惊讶地看着她，在台上的时候不是老在我面前刷存在感吗？还敢甩我手，现在是在干嘛？

“好了好了，都不要太害羞，”老师看到唐莉佳站起来，马上笑了一下，“我放去音乐。”说完走到一旁，按下了播放键。

唐莉佳听着前奏，回想了一下动作，马上进入状态，站到左婧媛的身后，然后在接下来一首歌的时间里，一直看着镜子中左婧媛的反应，在每个需要接触舞伴的动作中，结实地摸了上去，甚至在最后舞蹈结束定格动作的时候，刻意靠近她，呼吸落到她的脖子上，手搭上了她的腰，而左婧媛在舞蹈中，视线都落到了她的眼睛以下，就是不和她对视，把这支舞的主动权交到她的手上。

“挺有默契的哦。”老师在一旁笑着说，接着示意下一个人准备。

唐莉佳点了点头，然后看到刚刚还严肃正经上课的大家都憋着笑看着她们。她忍不住翻了下白眼，无奈地想，又怎么了嘛，回到位置，听到了身旁队友憋不住发出的轻笑，于是抬起胳膊撞了下坐在两旁的人，稍微压低了声音说：“都别笑了，我还看到你们拿手机了，录视频了还是拍照了，嗯？”洪静雯靠近了她说：“老师说跳得好，学习一下嘛，待会儿发你一份？”她只能无奈地点了点头，至少能看一下自己跳得怎么样。卢静也凑了过去低声说了句：“跳得好有感觉哦，还有感觉吗？”

唐莉佳听到这句话，轻咳了一下，坐正身子，做出一副严肃认真上课的样子。

还有感觉吗？

当然有啊。唐莉佳借着余光看到左婧媛扒拉着刘倩倩的手，亲昵地靠在一起，暗自叹气。几个月来，唐莉佳一直在刻意地不去回想争吵的原因，以至于现在想起以前的时候，甚至可以站在旁观者的角度，抽离出来看整件事，觉得自己有点搞笑，怎么都控制不住自己的脾气了。

她一直都在被左婧媛吸引着，从开始到现在，甚至是在吵架的时候，想的也是互不相见，等大家冷静下来再好好谈谈，可是••••••她怎么就不能安静一点呢？唐莉佳想到这，突然觉得有点头疼，于是她又倚在了洪静雯的肩膀上。

左婧媛很幽默，会逗笑大家，知道体贴关心自己。她很好看，腰细腿长，穿衣服时也乐于展现自己的身材，手掌很温暖。她的眼睛像是会说话，看着自己时亮晶晶的，像是把对自己的喜欢都装在了里面。还有她的声音，唐莉佳喜欢听她的声音，撒娇的时候显得娇嗔而软糯，讨人喜爱。唐莉佳还记得她对自己做的事情，开心时为自己开心，伤心时安慰自己。三年多了，大大小小的事情在独处的时候都会突然闯进脑海。生气的时候也不是没有，她知道左婧媛的舞渣歌差、多疑自卑、喜欢作、爱吃醋，缺点有很多，但她为什么不改呢，明明努力练习就能提升自己，难道逃避自己的缺点，缺点就不存在了吗？

唐莉佳素来喜欢学习，努力练歌练舞，不断出去学习新技能提升自己。她能面对自己的不足和缺点，觉得努力就能克服。所以，在生气过后冷战时，发现自己还喜欢着左婧媛，也只是恨自己忘不掉，在公演上还会对她的“MC效果”反应那么大。

我接受了自己的缺点，为什么现在又要拒绝爱呢？

唐莉佳这么想着，那如果她提出和好呢？我会答应吗？

“好了，今天就到这里。”老师拍了拍手，总结了今天的课程，说了下课。“Liga，外卖点吗？”洪静雯拿出手机问，打断了她的思路。“不了，去我房间煮面呗。”唐莉佳从思绪中回过神来，赖在她怀里，懒洋洋地说道。“行。”洪静雯无奈地推了推她的肩膀，示意她起来。于是她们起身，随着大家往门口走去。“带我一个，带我一个，”卢静从后面跟上，挽着唐莉佳的手臂，“给我蹭下饭。”“哼，不给你吃，你说妹妹丑。”唐莉佳调笑地看着她。“哎呀，我们妹妹殿堂级的好看。”卢静也回了一句。三人往唐莉佳的房间走去。

左婧媛下课回到房间。她一直在想，什么时候和唐莉佳提出和好比较合适。虽然说出来连自己也觉得有点搞笑，但她总一厢情愿地觉得只要自己提出和好，唐莉佳会答应的。只是，要怎么开口，开口说些什么呢？

她在争吵中总会失了智，凭着冲动发言，也不会去想这样会对双方造成什么样的后果，急切地想要把自己心中快要泛滥的爱意全部表达出来。她渴望唐莉佳。在一起时，她不懂得如何把握相处的尺度，可是在失去了她之后，仿佛又找到了以前自信的自己，胸有成竹，知道什么时候发言，说些什么话会逗得她开心，也懂得该什么时候沉默。

左婧媛抱着憨憨，举到自己面前说：“宝宝，你什么时候生日？给你找妈妈回来好吗？或者你把你妈哄回来给我过生日。”她把憨憨放到自己的怀中，抚摸着。到底什么时候说比较合适呢？要说些什么呢？

你有发现我最近的改变吗？我出钱去找老师学舞了。以后你想跟谁跳舞都可以，我不会闹脾气的。我喜欢你，想给你跳膝舞。我可以照顾你，给你煮面，陪你出去玩。我养了只猫，很可爱，可以跟妹妹一起玩。你不想我说的话我可以不说，惹你生气了你把我摁床上收拾一顿就好了，我什么时候能和你重新开始啊？

不行，左婧媛叹了口气，抱着妹妹躺到沙发上，又回想起刚才上课时唐莉佳的表现，手指抚过她时，会带着力度摁一下，显得有些急切而粗莽。嗯，还带着气。那看来现在还不能说，改变还不够多，还不够明显，还不够有吸引力。总之，现在先不要让她忘掉自己。左婧媛知道，矛盾、误解、争吵，都可以随着时间算了，爱也是。她不想变成唐莉佳回忆里年轻时候的一段关系。给唐莉佳的时间越多，她就能越快看淡这件事，直到有一天在台上也能像普通队友一样调侃自己，能自然地接话搭话。所以，左婧媛一直在努力ky自己，拿以前的事提醒她，时不时地作一下，绝对不能让她忘掉这回事。重新开始就只能是队友了。

左婧媛想到这里，抿了抿嘴唇，什么重新开始，老子要继往开来。


End file.
